Danville High School: The Next Generation
by Allisonkeys16
Summary: Marie, Thomas, Jazz, Angel, B.J., and Jaxon are going to the legendary Danville High School. When B.J. (Buford Junior) finds out that Thomas has a soft spot for Marie, he does everything in his power to crush his heart. There is an unexpected love triangle later on in the story, It might/might not be Thomarie but keep an open mind. PLEASE READ! K plus for a fighting scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so tell me what you think. This about Thomas and Marie's road through their first year of high school. Rated K+. Sometimes I might get writer's block, meaning that I will have longer updates. This chapter is about getting up for their first day of school. I thinks thats all... Enjoy the story!**

**-DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anybody in this story except Angel Van Stomm, B.J. Van Stomm, Jane Maliko, and Jaxon Du Bois.**

**Thomas' POV**

The clock switched from 6:29 to 6:30. _Beep,Beep,Beep...SLAM! "__What does a guy have to do get some peace and quiet! Now I'm gonna be late...ugh..." _I thought. I slumped out of bed and slipped on my green shirt, jeans, and grey jacket. After tying my shoes, I ran out the door and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and combed my messy hair. I then ran into the kitchen. My mom, Vanessa, instantly started to scold me. "Thomas, you have to wake up earlier! It's now 6:55. Do you know what that means?" Already eating my cereal, I said no with a spoonful of corn flakes in my mouth. "That means that you have five minutes to get to the bus stop." she said. I nearly choked on my food. "Now hurry up. Your father (Which is Ferb, in case you didn't already guess) said to have a great day at school!" my mom hollered as I ran out the door. "Like that's ever gonna happen," I muttered.

School was going to be absolutely horrible. After running a few blocks, I saw Marie and Jazz motioning for me to hurry up. "Oh, great. The bus is already turning the corner." I thought. I caught up to Marie, who was already boarding the bus. Jumping onto the bus while searching for my headphones, I sat next to Marie. "How was your morning?" she asked, being a little bit too perky. "Horrid." was my reply. The bus began to move, and I slid my headphones above my ears. "This is going to be a boring day." I muttered.

**Angel's POV**

I woke up and checked my alarm clock. It read 6:00. "_Just on time."_ I thought_. _After taking a shower, I put on my first day of school outfit: A floral print dress with a brown belt buckle and cowboy boots. I combed my long blond hair and walked to the kitchen. I saw my dad, Buford, wolfing down his sandwich. "Hi, Angel. I'm gonna be announcing at the baseball stadium all night today so you and B.J. can stay at your mom's house or a friend's." He stood up and walked out the door. "Bye!" He hollered. I sat down and started making two sandwiches for B.J. and me. As I made the sandwich, I started thinking about stories that my mom had told me when I was younger. It was what I often did during my spare time.

_"Once upon a time," I could hear her begin, "There was a man and a woman. The woman, named Jane, ("Hey! That's your name!" I remembered saying. She said yes and continued) Anyway, Jane was going to have twins, a boy and a girl. The only problem was that she couldn't decide on the names. After months of thinking, she still couldn't figure out what a good name would be. She decided to take a walk with her friend, Anne. Anne asked if she had picked out the name for the baby girl. Then Jane said no. Anne answered, "Oh don't worry, you will find a name for the little angel." A thought in Jane's mind popped up. "Angel, her name will be Angel." I told her. ("That's My name!" I said happily. She nodded.) "Weeks later the baby boy and girl were born, and they were named Buford Junior and Angel. That was how I picked out your name. My mom smiled at me. B.J.(Buford Junior) is definitely like his father (of course, he bullies everybody and looks just like him, only but taller and thinner). And you certainly live up to your name, Angel. Angel... ANGEL!  
_

I was out of my daydream and stared at my twin brother B.J., who had finally come down to the kitchen. "The sandwiches are burning." He said impatiently. I quickly yanked the sandwiches out of the toaster oven and gave his to him. After we finished our sandwiches, we walked to the bus stop, coming a few minutes early. Jaxon, B.J.'s best friend, was already there. He gave B.J. a high five and started bullying a boy next to them. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, stop it and leave him alone." B.J. glared at me. "Remember, I'm older." I said. He sighed. "Only by two minutes." He said, stopping the boy's torture. I then started thinking about my friends, who had all gone to a private school across town while I was stuck in Danville High. I hoped I could make friends easily this year. I was always shy. The bus finally came, and I started to look for an open seat. Since there were none, I sat next to a girl with a braid and a purple tank top. "Hi, I'm Jazz. What's your name?" she asked. I smiled. "I'm Angel Van Stomm." Jazz pointed across her seat to a girl and a boy who seemed like the girl's boyfriend. "That's Thomas and Marie. They are my friends." Marie waved to me and said, "Nice to meet you!" Thomas wasn't listening since his headphones were blocking out the noise. I whispered to Jazz, "Are they... together?" She shook her head. "I wish. I think Thomas likes her, but he won't admit it. And Marie... well she's to oblivious to notice that he blushes everytime she grabs his hand." I giggled. "What are you guys talking about?" Marie asked. "Oh, nothing." Jazz said. "Today is going to be a great day." I thought.

**Well, that's all for the first chapter! You met all of the main characters: Jazz, Angel, Marie, Thomas, Jaxon, and B.J. The story gets better in the next chapter. I was just introducing the characters. The next chapter will be longer than this since everyone will have their own point of view (POV). I'll do an update probably tomorrow or Monday, so until then, PEACE! (Oh, don't forget to review!) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER! Since I came up with a chapter without writer's block, everyone gets a cookie! TAKE THEM! TAKE THEM ALL! :) On with the story...**

**-DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own anybody except Angel and B.J. Van Stomm, Jaxon Du Bois, and Jane Maliko (you won't see her as often).**

**B.J.'s POV**

While I was talking to Jaxon on the bus, I took a quick glance at my sister, Angel. She was whispering to Jazz, which was a girl I DID NOT want to mess with. a girl across from her, I think her name was Marie, asked her a question or something. "What are you looking at?" Jaxon asked me, while flipping his blond hair. "Looking for my next victim. Marie's too nice, she's giving me a headache." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Yeah, tell me about it." Jaxon said. "What about him?" He pointed to the guy next to Marie. He was wearing headphones. "It would be hard to get Thomas. I mean, the kid doesn't listen to anyone. He doesn't care if I punch him, so where's the fun in that? We have to find his weak spot and start nagging at him. Then we crush him when he can't take it any more." I said. "Wow, trying to crush him emotionally and physically. You reached a new high, B.J." Jaxon grinned. Then he frowned. "How are we going to find his weak spot?" I smiled. "Watch him like a hawk." Jaxon nodded. "I hated that kid anyway. He gets on my nerves."

We walked off the bus while watching Thomas' every move. He was talking to Marie and Angel. I heard my sister say, "Hi, I'm Angel." She held out her hand. "Thomas." he answered, without shaking her hand. Angel rolled her eyes and walked to her class room with Marie and Jazz. Thomas slowly followed. "Gotta go, Bro. See ya at football practice." Jaxon said. he walked into the same room that Thomas was in. "LIKE A HAWK!" I hollered. "Always!" he yelled back. I started to walk to my classroom. " Thomas will be dead by the time I'm done with him."**  
**

**Marie's POV**

I sat down in my seat looking at the people around me. There was Jazz to my left, Thomas behind me, and Angel to my right. A boy walked in. He was wearing a red and white varsity jacket and skinny jeans. He was tall and had blue eyes. He flipped his blond hair. He sat in front of me. "Ooh, he's cute!" I thought. The back of his jacket said 01: Jaxon Du Bois. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming in the room. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Ross. I will be your LA and science teacher as well as your homeroom teacher. Now please settle down while I hand out a pop quiz for review on science." I groaned and took out my pencils. After the test, I stared at Jaxon for the rest of the period.

When the class was finished, I walked out of the classroom. Jazz and Angela caught up to me and asked with a frown on their faces, "Why were you making googly eyes at Jaxon?" I stared at her. "I wasn't!" "Good, cause he is a total jerk." Angela said. "Hey, where's Thomas?" I asked. Angel glanced to the end of the hallway. "Oh, geez. My brother is beating him up." Angela said.

**B.J's POV**

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked jeeringly at Thomas. "Getting ready for my next class, which is what you should be doing." he answered. "Listen up, PUNK." I pushed him up against his locker. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be crushed like a bug." Someone tugged on my shirt behind me. "HEY! What do you think YOU'RE doing?" Angela asked. "Let me give him a quick blow to the head. He won't feel a thing." I whined. "NO." she answered. Marie came up to Thomas and asked, "Are you OK?" Thomas dusted himself off and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly, the bell rang. "We're gonna be late for class! Come on, Thomas!" she grabbed his hand and he blushed. HE BLUSHED! I pushed my sister away and ran to Jaxon. "Jaxon, I found Thomas' weak spot."

**This was shorter than I expected. I'll update tomorrow night. Well, that's all for now! Please review! Until next time, Peace! (Oh, and if you forgot to get a cookie, TAKE ONE!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't been able to reach the computer lately, and I was sick for a few days. NOW PRESENTING: CHAPTER 3!**

**Jaxon Du Bois' POV**

"You want me to do WHAT?!" I screamed loudly. The whole football team heard me. I quickly lowered my voice. B.J. sighed. " If we want to get Thomas as our punching bag, we have to crush him emotionally. To do that, we had to find his weak spot." I nodded, but I still wasn't getting what he was saying. He sighed again. "Don't you see? We have to get Marie to date another guy. Then Thomas will be crushed." I looked at him quizzically. "Why would Thomas be crushed?" B.J. rolled his eyes. "Because he likes her!" he said. "Oh... but do I have to be the one to ask her out? She's annoying." I said. " I heard them talking this afternoon about her making googly eyes at you, so yes, it has to be you." I stomped my feet on the ground. "Curse my good looks... Do you want to come to my house after practice? We can talk about the details there. My dad isn't home... well he never is since he's still stalking Ferb and this weird triangle headed guy." B.J. smiled. "Okay."

I opened the door to my house, letting B.J. walk in first. "What happened?" he asked. The whole room was a huge mess with posters of the great Phineas and Ferb all over the walls. "Oh, great. This again. Sorry about the horrible mess, B.J. My dad told me that he wants a Phineas and Ferb themed house. I told him it wasn't going to happen. Three weeks after I tell him no, he goes on and does it. I'm just gonna have to call mom later so she could scream at him. Things will be back to normal by tomorrow." B.J. laughed. "Wow, your dad really is crazy. What did those two guys do to get so much attention from him?" he asked. "I think the built cool stuff or something. I really don't know though." We walked to my room, which was now covered in posters of none other than Phineas and Ferb. "Man, dad really asked for a beating from mom, didn't he?" I said, gritting my teeth. I threw my bookbag on my bed and sat down to talk to B.J., who was still bewildered at my dad's crazy obsession over these people. Even after all these years of him knowing me, he still was amazed that my dad still crazed over them. When he first came to my house when we were nine, he asked me, "So, what does your dad do for a living?" I remembered rolling my eyes and saying that all he does is watch two people who build stuff and that he was always never home. Now that I think about it, B.J. was the only person that I had. My mom lives in New York City, and my dad, well, he's always out stalking Phineas and Ferb. So, in reality, B.J. is like a brother to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. "Nothing." I said quickly. "So, what's the plan?"

**Angel's POV**

"Bye, Marie! Bye Jazz!"I hollered as they walked off the bus. They waved back at me, smiling. Thomas, who was sitting on the seat across me, rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible. I ignored him. Next up was my stop: mom's house. I patiently waited for the bus to turn on Lavendar Road. The bus then screeched to a stop. I hopped off the bus, followed by Thomas. I crossed the street and started walking to the end of the road. Since I had nothing to do, I looked around the street that my mom had just moved into. There were willow trees next to every house. All the houses looked like small cottages, except for one at the very end of the street. The house was bigger than the rest, and had a huge backyard which had, at the time, a huge roller coaster in it. It then blew up. I turned around to see Thomas walking behind me, still listening to music on his headphones and not hearing the explosion at all.

"Thomas?" I asked. "Yes?" he said, annoyed that I had disrupted him. "Why was there an explosion at that house?" I asked. He looked at the house i was pointing to wide eyed, and started running towards it. "Hey, wait! You didn't answer my question!" I said, running after him. He stopped at the backyard and glared at a two people covered in dust. "How did you get here so fast? You just got of the bus! What were you even building, Marie?" Thomas said. "Marie built the roller coaster?" I asked. Thomas jumped, not noticing that I was standing behind him. "Oh, yeah! I build stuff all the time. The only problem is that it always explodes. Good thing nobody was on it, yet!" Marie said optimistically. "So you just come here whenever you want? Whose house is this, anyway?" I asked. "I live here." Thomas said. "I still don't know why she barges into my house, though." Marie said. "I DO NOT barge in! I politely walk in, and I'm your step cousin, NOT a dad is always fine with me building stuff here, anyway." Thomas took out his cell phone. "So you won't mind if I call Uncle Phineas and say that you blew up my backyard?" Marie and Jazz yelled quickly, "Don't do that!" He put his cell phone away. "Start cleaning up, then!" he yelled. While everyone helped clean up, I asked, "Your dads are the great Phineas and Ferb?" "Yes." Marie and Thomas both said. "I'm Phineas' daughter and Thomas is Ferb's son." Marie explained. "So both of you can build stuff like that?" I asked. "Yup, except I don't blow anything up." Thomas glared at Marie. He shoved me and walked into his house angrily. "Don't mind him, Angel. He always seems to be in a bad mood." She smiled and walked into her cousin's kitchen.

A lady with long brown hair and brown eyes smiled at me. "Who is this?" she asked. Marie answered, "Angel, this is Mrs. Fletcher. Mrs. Fletcher, this is Angel." She shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Girls, do you want to try my brownies? They actually didn't get burned to a crisp this time!" Marie laughed and said, "Sure Aunt Vanessa." we all bit into one. "Wow, this is really good!" I said. She smiled. "Where is Thomas? I want him to try one." Marie replied, "I'll get him!" and ran up the stairs. Mrs. Fletcher turned to me. "So, are you in Thomas' class?" she asked. I nodded. "That's good." she said. Thomas came down the stairs, took a brownie, and ran up the stairs. Mrs. Fletcher sighed. "Kids grow up so fast." she said. I glanced at the clock behind her. It read 4:00. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fletcher. I really should be getting home." I said. "Okay. Visit as often as you want." she said nicely. I opened the front door and left. "That was fun," I thought.

**I'm hoping that I can write another chapter later on tomorrow, but there are NO PROMISES. Until next time, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! While I'm writing this awesome story, I'm making a new called A Blast From The Past. It's about Phineas and the gang going to the future yet again, but they meet themselves. Will they like what they see? Once I post the first chapter, read it!**

**On with the story...**

**Thomas' POV**

_A Month Later: October_

The next day, I was on the bus sitting down next to Marie when Jaxon got on the bus. He sat right behind me, much to my surprise. I took off my head phones to hear the conversation.

"Hey, Marie." Jaxon said.

"Hi, Jaxon." Marie giggled.

"You look nice today." he said.

"Th-Thanks." she stuttered.

Jaxon then went back to staring out the window. A little while later, we all got off the bus, but I was still thinking about Jaxon. The little comments he said to Marie were driving me insane! I was getting jealous, and I knew it. You could practically see the fire in my eyes. "I don't like it either." someone said behind me. It made me jump. "What?" I turned around to see Angel speaking to me. "You know, the flirting sessions. I don't want to see Marie with a bully like Jaxon, but she's too in love to notice that he even is one." she said. "This is none of your business." I said angrily and walked away from her. She walked to me again. "You know your going to have let your feelings pour out to some one, or you will eventually explode, right?" she said. "Just go away." I said. "Fine, whatever you say." she said, a little worried. I didn't care if she was worried or not. I just need to blow off some steam. after a few classes, I was back to normal. Today might not be so bad after all.

**Marie's POV**

Jaxon finally seems to notice me! It's going to be such a good year, with him flirting and all. Who knows? Maybe he will ask me out to the Halloween Bash that's in two weeks! I'm just so excited! While I was putting my books away to get on the bus and go home, He walked up to me. "So, Marie, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween Bash with me." he said, shifting his feet. I leaped with joy. "Of course! I would love to go with you!" I said and hugged him tightly. "Marie, I can't breathe..." he struggled to say. "Oops! Sorry." I giggled. "See you then!" I said while he walked away.

I turned around to find Jazz with a smile on her face and Angel with a worried look. "Isn't this great! I am soooooo happy!" I said joyfully. Angel was looking past me, and I turned around to see Thomas, who had a shocked look on his face. It quickly turned to anger. "Don't worry, Angel, Tommy is always like that." I said. B.J. and Jaxon walked to him, probably to tell him the news. "Oh." Angel nodded. We all walked to the bus and started talking about Jaxon. Angel wasn't paying attention though. "I forgot something in my locker." she said, and ran away. I wonder what was up with her?

**Thomas' POV**

After the last period, I started putting my books away. Marie's locker was a few lockers away from mine, and the same with Angel's and Jazz's. Jaxon came up to Marie's locker to obviously flirt with her. But what I heard definitely wasn't flirting at all. "So, Marie, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween Bash with me." he said, shifting his feet. I looked at Marie, hoping she would say no. Marie hugged him and said, "Of course! I would love to go with you!" That was when my world broke in to a million pieces. I was shocked, and then I got angry. I turned around to leave, but B.J. and Jaxon were in the way.

"Oh, look. Your little crush left you. How sad." B.J. said. He pushed me up against the locker. There was no one to save me now, except Angel, who was at her locker, but she wasn't looking. B.J. punched me in the face and gut. "Not so tough now, are ya." he said while dropping me to the floor. once they left, Angel noticed me on the ground and helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I dusted myself off and ran to my house. "Wait!" she hollered, trying to catch up. I opened the door to my home and stormed into the kitchen. Nobody was there. I turned around to see Angel, out of breath, saying, "I can help." I glared at her. "No, you can't. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. She looked at me, hurt. I then heard the flipping of a page and looked at the couch. My dad was there, reading the newspaper and heard the whole conversation. I didn't care. I walked angrily to the study on the other side of the house to think everything through. I locked the door to make sure nobody came in. I didn't hear any banging on the door, though. Angel just left.

**Angel's POV**

When I saw Thomas' dad there, reading the news paper, I just ran out the door. I still wanted to help, though. I circled the house to find an open window. I finally found the room where Thomas was in. It was filled with books. Thomas was laying on a couch, thinking. The window I was looking through was open, so I snuck in. "what do you think you are doing?" I asked, which made him jump. "How did you get in here?" he asked. I pointed to the window. He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you." he said, giving up. He sat up straight on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Ever since I was nine, I had this huge crush on Marie. She was always too oblivious to notice. When Jaxon started flirting with her, I started to get annoyed. But when he asked her to the dance, it was like..." he was trying to find the right words. I looked up with tears in her eyes. "It was like a part of you had died, right?" I said. he just stared at me. "It happened to me before in the seventh grade. I really liked this guy, who was my best friend, and he really wanted to ask a girl to the Masquerade ball in December. I was hoping it would me. One day, I was at my locker, and he was walking towards me with a corsage. I really thought..." I drifted off, but then I stopped. "To put a long story short, he walked past me and asked the girl behind me out." I finished. He looked at me with realization.

"That's why you wanted to help. You didn't want the same thing to happen to me." he said. I nodded. "Angel, I'm sorry for screaming. I just thought you were the type to get into everybody's business, and I was wrong." He said. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have pestered you like that. Are we still friends?" I held out my hand. He shook it. "Of course. Thanks... for everything." I smiled. "Your welcome." I climbed out the window and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Wednesday I'm going to sleep away camp, and their are no computers or electronics allowed. :(**

**I'll update the story on Monday, though. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone except Angel, B.J., and Jaxon. **

**Thomas' POV**

The next few days of school were pretty dreary. B.J. was always beating me up, Marie was always with Jaxon, and Jazz was always talking to Marie about it. They barely talk to me anymore. I'll find a way to win her heart, though. I know I will. As I was walking into the school, Angel caught up to me. "Hi, Thomas." she said. "Hey." I answered. "You going to the Halloween Bash? It would be a good way to win her back." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "At the end of the dance, there will be a slow song. Why don't you just dance with her?"

"Angel, you are a GENIUS. I'm going to the dance and you have to come." I said. "Woah. Hold up. Why do I have to go?" she asked. "To make sure I don't chicken out." I said. "True. My dad's probably going to make me go anyway. I have to make sure B.J. doesn't kill anyone." she joked**.**

**The night of the dance (still in Thomas' POV)... **

After putting on my Phantom of the Opera costume, I went down the stairs to see my mom taking halloween cookies out of the oven for the trick-or-treaters and my dad reading another newspaper. "So, Thomas, you got a date for the Halloween party tonight?" My dad asked. I frowned. "Nah. Dates are overrated." I replied. "Thomas, take a cookie. I want you to try it." My mom said. " Sorry, but I'm gonna be late." She shoved one in my mouth and another in my hand. "Give it to Angel, she always loves my cookies." she said. I nodded.

I walked out the door to see Angel coming out of her mom's house a few houses down. She had a dark pink prom dress with a crown and a sash that said MISS AMERICA. I walked up to her. "Here." I gave the cookie to her. "My mom wanted you to try it." I said. She took a bite. "They are delicious." she said. "So how are you going to dance with Marie? Jaxon would probably beat you to it. Especially if he is next to her all the time." I thought about what she had said. "I hope luck is on my side, then." When we got to the party, I immediately ran to the punch bowl while Angel ran to the dance floor.

As I took a sip of punch, Jazz came up to me, dressed like a witch. "ISN'T THIS PARTY GREAT?" she hollered. I nodded. She ran over to Marie and Jaxon. Jaxon was dressed like a football zombie and Marie was dressed up as a cheerleader zombie. I rolled my eyes. Angel walked up to me. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be dancing!" she said. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the dance floor where they were playing the wobble dance. She quickly spun around and grabbed my arm, and before I could do anything about it, I was already on the dance floor. I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm again. "You need to lighten up and party." she said and dragged me to the dance floor. I was about to protest, but the music started and everybody was blocking the exit, doing the wobble. I finally gave in and did the dance.

After the song was over, the slow song began. I looked over to Marie, who was on the other side of the room, dancing with Jaxon. I sighed. Luck was not on my side. I walked over to the punch bowl where Angel was. "She's taken." I said. She smiled. "No need to be grumpy. This is a party, remember?" I didn't answer. "You know, whenever I see someone without a smile on their face, it is my duty to make sure they are happy again." she said. "Angel, what are you going to do?" I said uneasily. "You are going to dance." she said. I shook my head. "I don't dance." I said. "Of course you do!" she said and grabbed my hand, walking me to the dance floor. I sighed. "Do I have to?" I whined. "Yes, yes you do." Angel said. She put her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist. "To do a slow dance, well, it's basically like marching." she said. I instantly started to march like a soldier. she laughed. "Not like that, silly!" she said. "Like this." She moved her feet slowly to the side. I did the same. "This is easy." I said. "And you said you couldn't dance." she said. I saw Jazz smile evilly at us. She started walking to me and Angel. I rolled my eyes. What prank is she going to pull now? I looked at her walk pass us while pushing Angel. She was shoved closer to me. I held my breath and stared Jazz down. She just smiled. she started dancing with a guy behind us, making Angel unable to move back. I moved my gaze back to Angel. She smiled at me. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were.

**HE IS IN LOVE WITH TWO PEOPLE? WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? Or, more importantly, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? Stay tuned to find out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Since school is starting, I might not have enough time to write chapters every day. :( I will update though, that's for sure! BTW the story Blast from the past might be on hiatus. :( enough with the bad news! enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Thomas' POV**

* * *

I came home at 11:00, ready to pass out from staying up so late. Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to stay up past 10:00. Instead of seeing my dad typing away on his computer or reading the newspaper, I see a girl with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She looked like she just came back from tanning at the beach. "Who are you?" I asked. "Umm... Just call me Allisonkeys16." She said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." I looked at her quizzically. "I don't even know you." She smiled. "But I know you. I know that you like Marie and Angel." I stared at her. " I don't like Angel. Well not in the way you mean." I said quickly. "Oh, yeah? Well how come you thought her eyes were beautiful tonight?" she asked, smirking. This girl is starting to freak me out.

"I never said that." She laughed. "But you thought it." She said. How did she know that? "I Am THE WRITER, and I know ALL." she laughed maniacally. She saw me freaking out and said, "Oh, loosen up. I just came to tell you that..." She pulled out a wrinkled napkin and continued. " Stop Phineas from going to his future home, Isabella." I looked at her, confused. "Oops! Sorry! Wrong napkin!" I glared at her. "Look, writing two stories at the same time is hard, so give me a break, ok? What I came to say is... Is..." She started searching through her pockets to find nothing there. "I guess I had nothing to stay to you. Oh well." I looked at her for a minute. "Did you just say that this life I'm living is all just a story?" I asked. She looked at me, and started to freak out. " I already broke the forth wall, which means I've said too much, which means..." she stopped. "You know what, I'm the writer of this story. You are going to think this is all a dream about a crazy phsyco in your home, so I have nothing to worry about. Have a nice day!" she said, waving at me. She then disappeared.

I was confused for a second, and then I felt like I had to pinch myself. When I did, I saw a bright light and a shadow hovering over me. "God, is that you?" I asked wearily. "No, it's your father telling you to rise and shine. Why did you fall asleep on the couch, anyway?" He asked closing the curtains. I could now see that the shadow was my dad. "I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about angels and napkins." I laughed and told him the whole dream. "She probably was a crazy phsyco." I said to my dad. He smiles. "So you do like Angel?" He asked.I stared at him for a second, unsure of what to say. My cell phone rang. I smiled. "Hold that thought." I answered the phone.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

* * *

"So you do like Angel?" I asked my son. He hesitated, unsure of what to say. Then his cell phone started to ring. He smiled and said, "Hold that thought." He answered his phone. "Who is it?" he asked. I heard a muffled voice for a second, but Thomas cut the person off. "Jazz, I don't want to talk right now. Do you know uncomfortable you made things last night?" I heard Jazz speak again, only to be interrupted. "No, you did NOT set the mood for me and..." he stopped and looked at me. "You know what?" he started walking up the stairs to his room. "I should be thanking you right now."I quietly followed him up the stairs. It IS a father's job to see what there kids are up to, right?

"I should be thanking you." he said, shutting the door to his room. I listened in. "Why? is it because I got you two to like like each other?" Jazz asked (she was on speaker setting now). "NO! its because you just saved me from having a very embarrassing descussion with my dad." he said. I smirked at this. "Which was about what?" Jazz asked. "Stop being so nosy, Jazz! And if anything, YOU made my love life more complicated." he said. "How?" she asked. "Now you got me in love with two different girls! I didn't like Angel in that way until you pushed us together during that slow dance! Then I had to look into her eyes and..." he trailed off. I smiled. That's how I fell in love with his mother. Those beautiful indigo eyes..."The point is, if you hadn't done that, this would'nt have happened!" Thomas screamed into the receiver. I saw my wife come up to me. "What's all the commotion about?" she whispered. "Jazz got Thomas to fall in love with two girls and now they are arguing about it." I whispered back. She smiled. "Is it Angel?" she asked. I nodded. We listened to their conversation.

"Someday you might thank me, Thomas." Jazz said. "Or I might kill you." he shot back. "Trust me, someday, maybe twenty years from now, Angel just might be the one you are married to." she said dreamily. "Oh, stop it with the lovey, dovey, girly stuff. This conversation is over Jazz." He hung up. Then his phone rang again. "Jazz stop calling! I do not love..." He was interrupted by a different voice. "Hey Thomas!" the person said happily. "Oh, hey Angel." he said calmly. "What were you talking about?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. I thought Jazz called me again or something." he said. "Oh, okay." she said. "Do you know of any special reunion parties that are coming up in a few days?" she asked. "Yeah, my dad's cousin's are coming from England tomorrow to visit for a few days. Since all of my dad's friends know them, they are going to throw a party at the park. Why do you ask?" he said. "My family was invited to it." she said. I looked at Vanessa, who looked confused. I kept listening. "Who are your parents?" he asked. "My mom is Jane Maliko and my dad is..." she stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the attic? Who are you talking to, anyway?" a voice said. "Sorry! Uh...gotta go. Bye Thomas!" she hung up. Then his phone rang again. He answered it. "Hello?" a voice answered, but I knew who it was instantly. "Whoever you are, STOP TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled. It was Buford. He quickly hung up. When Thomas opened the door, we almost fell in the room. Thomas sighed. "How much did you hear?" he asked. "Everything." Vanessa and I answered. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he ran down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

**Allisonkeys16: That's all for now folks!**

**Thomas: you ARE real!**

**Allisonkeys16: WHAT?! NO!**

**Thomas: I'm not dumb, you know.**

**Allisonkeys16: You are just having another dream.**

**Thomas: Oh.**

**Allisonkeys16: *whispers* Yes! he fell for it. *turns to Thomas* PEACE! *Dissapears*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the attic? Who are you talking to anyway?" My dad said, stomping towards me. "Sorry! Uh...gotta go! Bye Thomas!" I said as I hung up. My dad snatched my phone away from me and checked my last call. He then called it again. "Hello?" he asked. I slid against the wall to the ground, head in my hands. "Whoever you are, STOP TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled. He then hung up. "Dad, he's just a friend." I said quickly. "Well, I don't want you hanging around the wrong people." he said. "He's not a bad person! And I can handle myself out there, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO TRUST ME!" I yelled angrily. "I'm leaving." I said as I walked out the door to my mom's house.

As I was walking down, I saw Thomas walking down the sidewak with his head down. "Hey, Thomas!" I yelled. He looked up and smiled as he walked towards me. "Sorry about my dad, he can be...overprotective. Any boy I meet immediately gets an F in his book." I said. He laughed. "It's fine." he said. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just walking to my mom's house." I said. "Oh, okay. See you later then." he said. I smiled. "Yeah, see ya!" I said as I walked into my mom's house.

"Hi, Angel!" my mom said as I walked in. "Hi, mom." I said back. "Who was that boy you were talking to?" she asked curiously. "He's a friend of mine." I said simply. "Oh... just a friend? Nothing more?" she asked. I looked at the T.V. "What are you watching?" I asked, changing the subject. "This new cooking show called Shakin' Bacon. Wanna watch it?" she asked. "Of course!" I said happily. As we were watching, though, my mind drifted toward my mom's previous question. _"Oh... just a friend? nothing more?" _Ever since the slow song, when I danced with him, I got butterflies in my stomach. _Just like with James. _No. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. I couldn't. _"Love isn't something that can be stopped. Once you find it, it will never go away." _My mother once told me that. _"But I want it to go away!" _I thought. Didn't I? "Angel, are you okay? Your not watching the show. You always love cooking shows." she asked. "I'm fine." I said. Then I turned to face her. "Was there ever a point in time where you do something you don't want to do?" I asked. "You mean, like, using orange juice in a recipe when you wanted to use an actual orange?" she said. "No, not like that... like... I don't know how to explain it." I said. She smiled. Is that about the boy you were talking to?" she asked. "No... Yes... I don't know! In the seventh grade, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. But...I think I did. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you might get your heart broke into pieces a second time, but enjoy the butterflies in your stomach while you have it. And you never know, he might like you back." she said. I rolled my eyes. "He likes someone else." I said glumly. "You know what's different between seventh grade and now?" my mom asked. "What?" I said. "You still love him, even after he said he liked someone else. That means a lot." she said. I got up. "Thanks mom." I said while opening the door. "Would you mind telling me what his name is?" she asked. "Thomas Fletcher." She froze. "Mom, is something wrong?" I asked. "Fletcher. Is he the son of Ferb Fletcher by any chance?" she said. "Yes... Is that a problem?" I asked. "With your father, yes. they had a little falling out." she said. "And that is why I never tell him anything." I said as I walked out the door. _I just hope he doesn't find out at the reunion tomorrow._

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENED TO FERB AND BUFORD? WHO WILL THOMAS CHOOSE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I was pretty busy with my new story, The Truth or Dare Game Show! (with the Phineas and Ferb cast). Here's the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except Angel, B.J., Jaxon, and Jane.**

* * *

**Thomas' POV**

"Hi Thomas!" Angel said, walking up to me. We were at the family reunion. "Hi, Angel." I said smoothly. "THOMAS, GUESS WHAT!" Her strawberry blond hair was bouncing up and down.

"Jaxon kissed me! EEEEK!" she said excitedly. Angel gagged and I frowned. "What do you see in him?" Angel and I both asked at the same time. "Well he's cute of course! What's up with you guys? You are always against me when it comes to Jaxon." she said, hands on her hips. "He is a jerk and is always bullying people that's what." Angel said angrily. Marie laughed. "Don't be silly! He's not a bully! You just don't like him is all! What about you Thomas?" I stared at her angrily. "I don't trust him. He could be nice one minute, then punching people the next." She shook her head. "Ugh, you don't understand." she said and angrily and walked towards Jazz. I looked back at Angel. "She's... Headstrong." she said to me, shaking her head. "I know." I replied. "Where is your dad?" I asked. "He's getting out of the car, and counting to ten very slowly. He apparently had a falling out with your dad." she said.

"Why?" I asked. "Who knows. I think it must be something serious. He was muttering about someone stealing someone named Vanessa. Wait, Isn't that your mom's name?" she asked. I stared at her, wide eyed. "He must have liked her at one point, but my dad married her instead. That's why I never heard of him being apart of the gang." She got upset. "Oh, please, he can get over it, it's been, what, 15 years?" I shrugged. "I guess." She looked at me, worriedly. "Don't you think that my dad would get upset if he saw that I'm friends with his arch enemy's son?" I looked at her. "Angel, who are you talking to?" said a voice from behind us. It's my dad, try to get away." She said quietly. I started to walk away, but her dad was already there. "I asked you a question, Angel." He said. I was in BIG trouble. "Uh, this is Thomas Fletcher." She said quietly. He started counting to ten loudly. byy the time he got to ten, He was back to normal, I think. "So this is Thomas Fletcher. You Ferb's son?" He asked. "Yes." I said uncertaintly. He started the counting again. I looked at Angel, who was tapping her foot. "nice to meet you, Thomas." He said, shaking my hand. I smiled as he walked away. Angel gleamed, her Her jade green eyes shimmering. Her eyes are so beautiful. "He usually never stays calm in a situation like that!" She said. The rest of the family reunion went by quickly. I didn't pay attention for the rest of the reunion.

**CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! **


End file.
